User blog:ApplePy/Akihito Ritsune/Akihito Zatsune
We're made for each other... We don't want to be separated... We fight for our own freedom... We're here to show people their true faces... I've suffered despair... and I enjoyed it... Our inconsistencies to seek our true selves... We will write our names in the blood of the people who have wronged us... |-|Akihito Ritsune= Akihito Ritsune was once a cheerful young girl despite being raised in poverty with her family. A tragedy led her to completely succumb to insanity, splitting her personality into two polar opposites. History/Background Ritsune's Family tried the best they could to provide Ritsune with her essentials, including her education. But due to her social standing, society shunned her and considered her as an outcast. Alone and often betrayed, Ritsune tried to keep her sanity together as she attended Elementary. In her High School years, she was granted a scholarship to attend to a science high school. There, she enjoyed a monthly stipend and free high quality education for her entire stay. But during her endeavors, her father was found flat on the floor, groans of pain can be heard as Ritsune's mother cried for help. Her father was rushed to the hospital. In there, it was found out that her father had brain aneurysm. Ritsune spent days loathing on her own, her parents sent to a better hospital to conduct surgery for her father with no way to pay for the medical aid given by the two hospitals. She tried her best to save with the help of other relatives to pay the bill worth 750 000. Rumors spread, insults to Ritsune were thrown with nobody to help her. Her only friend is the maniacal voices in her head. When the insults went too far and the pain was too much, Ritsune succumbed to insanity - a new girl took over her. She proceeded to slaughter everyone at the school including faculty, personel, and vendors. The school was nothing but an empty facility drenched in blood and rotting flesh. Ritsune woke up with no memories of what happened during her bloodlust. Nothing to turn to, Ritsune only listened and argued to the voices in her head, naming her Zatsune. Currently her conscience grew as time went by, she began to repent and loathe for everyone she did not intend to kill. Whether it was betrayal or a simple lie, Ritsune's conscience is the only thing keeping her sane despite of the overwhelming paranoia and distrust to her genuine friends. She roams around in a directionless path, battling with her opposite that lays rampant inside her mind. Personality Ritsune is often nice to people. She is extremely tolerant and considerate despite the handful amount of people pulling her down and clawing her where it hurts the most. She often contemplates and loathes about her existence in the world. She questions her purpose in life often and is open minded to anything she finds useful for change. In combat she is rather unexplainable in terms of style and proficiency. She often apologizes to people she's hurt and mourns for the people she accidentally kills when Zatsune takes over. Ritsune's conscience and sense of morality keeps her from succumbing to an endless lust for blood. Abilities *'Weapon Proficiency '- Ritsune can wield any weapon with considerable amount of skill. Given she unknowingly slaughters when Zatsune takes over, Ritsune has an innate skill in wielding any kind of weaponry *'Rage Form '- Whether enraged, paranoid, delusional or any negative psychological activity on Ritsune's brain, Zatsune will take over and cause her to go into a psychopathic craving for bloodshed. Boosting her physical abilities as well as her mental awareness and strategy skills. *'Unpredictability '- Either when Ritsune or Zatsune takes over, shifting from one persona to another causes Ritsune to be completely unpredictable. Her movements are impossible to track and her strategies are often elaborate given the two mentalities fighting to control a single body. Trivia Note: This OC is paralleled to myself. Without the slaughter, I am violent and sociopathic when enranged, paranoid, delusional or just given the feeling of betrayal... Ritsune is merely the "nicer" side of myself... |-|Akihito Zatsune= Akihito Zatsune is the dormant persona of Akihito Ritsune when she fully succumbs to her inner negativity. All of Ritsune's negative emotions are channeled into one violent entity in which Zatsune was born from. All the negativity was massive and immeasurable that Zatsune was able to change Ritsune in terms of physical, mental and emotional strength. Simply put, Zatsune is Ritsune's undying, intense and powerful state of psychopathy personified - taking control of Ritsune's body and changing it to suit her description well... Very well... Background/History Zatsune laid dormant inside Ritsune for a long time. A few people know that Ritsune is capable of physically manifesting her strongest emotion, taking control of her when the emotion that powered the entity was strong enough to consume her sense of morality and judgement. Zatsune grew stronger in each life changing moment of Ritsune's life. She whispers to Zatsune sad but true accounts of reality, saying that she is nothing but a normal piece of trash to society and that nobody will ever find use or sentimentality to her. To Zatsune's advantage, Ritsune grew mental. Paranoid and delusional, Ritsune asked for the strength to find what will make her truly happy. Zatsune gave her something opposite,the ability to kill without regret... because Ritsune will never know that she will be responsible for staining the world with blood... Personality Zatsune is a psychopathic entity that regards only a few things: herself, Ritsune, and her unquenchable thirst for slaughter. Zatsune only feels pleasure from pain and nothing else. She even enjoys getting herself injured, only to be up and fighting again due to her healing ability. In combat, Zatsune is often reckless and unpredictable. She lets herself get impaled, decapitated, torn apart or take any fatal injury to gain an advantage in battle. She is fully aware of her abilities so her reckless attitude compliments her capabilities well. Zatsune is also a sociopath who persuades people into giving in to their fears, concerns, imperfections and sins. She manipulates people by simply exploiting their negative emotions, scratching the place where it hurts them the most. Abilities *'Weapon Proficiency '- Zatsune shares the common trait with Ritsune, the ability to wield any kind of weaponry with excellent proficiency. Zatsune is the primary carrier of this ability and she can "kill anyone with one hand in a million different ways"... Or so she proclaims often... *'Pain Supression '- Simply put, she can nullify sensations of pain and discomfort from any injury. She basically shrugs or laughs off from getting impaled, walk off with her head detached and walk away even after suffering from many fatal blows to vital organs. *'Regenerative Healing Factor '- Zatsune's inability to feel pain is paired with her ability to heal at an absolute level. She can heal herself and Ritsune in terms of their soul and mentality, Brush off fatal wounds and is immune to any ailment and manipulation. *'Unpredictability '- Zatsune is also an unpredictable opponent. Driven by bloodlust she only strives to kill, not kill with style. *'Emotion Absorption' - Zatsune is fueled by the negativity of Ritsune and several other people she caused despair with. Her already insane extent of power is further amplified by how much despair she's caused. May it be emotional or physical despair, she grows stronger by it. *'Persuasion '- Zatsune can negotiate, trick, lie, and bring people to a position she wants. She gives convincing and realistic arguments in order to put people into the side she wants them to be. Trivia Note: You've made me very anxious... Category:Blog posts